


The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

by flowerofsin



Category: Stak Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerofsin/pseuds/flowerofsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sulu met Chekov.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

Amidst the bustle of cadets and officers, Sulu headed toward the elevator to the bridge. Despite his wish to keep his mind on more serious matters, Hikaru found himself wondering about what his helm partner would be like and how well they would get along. It wasn't as though such thoughts were completely idle ones. Things like this could make or break an experience on a ship. In any case, it would be best to keep whatever would be between them on a professional level. Sulu didn't have the greatest of track records when it came to mixing business with more personal matters. But after stepping through the doors to the bridge and approaching the helm, he seriously doubted how successful he'd be at that.

The other man was sitting at his station already. _If you could even call him a man,_ came the thought to Sulu's mind considering how young the other man looked. He examined the profile of his new helm partner as he approached. His handsome face was a mask of seriousness as he checked the controls under his hands once more before gazing before him, waiting. When the sound of Sulu's footsteps drew his attention, his face shifted into a warmer expression. He beamed, rising from his chair to extend a hand which Sulu took. Hikaru soon found his hand shaken enthusiastically, the young man's grip firm and his eyes bright.

"Pleased to meet you," he greeted Sulu with a thick Russian accent. "I'm Ensign Chekov, Pavel Andreievich."

Sulu replied in kind, missing the warmth of the other's hand as Chekov withdrew and they both took their seats at the helm. In the ensuing conversation, Hikaru found the Russian's drawl endearing, and took far too much interest in Chekov's animated expression and how his lips formed around the words that spilled from them. Sulu berated himself silently for how hopeless he could be at times.

There wasn't much time for further small talk, though, since the captain soon arrived on the bridge. Both men's eyes returned to their respective set of controls as Pike gave out orders. Sulu realized that his head must have still been somewhat in the clouds when instead of heading quickly into warp, the ship's engine whined.

For a long and flustered moment, Hikaru tried to figure out what had gone wrong amid the stares of the others on the bridge and the expression of his captain's doubt. Spock, helpful as always, suggested the solution, a solution Sulu should have remembered himself but somehow had slipped his mind. The lieutenant sighed after Spock's correction, touching the necessary sequence on the console and feeling thoroughly embarrassed. As they headed off into warp, movement at the edge of his vision had him turning his head. He caught the brief smile that Chekov gave him as he inclined his head, not mocking but reassuring and bright. Sulu found himself smiling despite everything as he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Remaining strictly professional seemed to be a lost cause at this point.


End file.
